For the best
by Gollum girl2003 Coraline
Summary: A story about two very different individuals: Prince Chrom of Ylisse and Tharja of Plegia, Can Tharja delve deep into her heart and unlock the feeling shes has for Chrom? Or will she forever walk the earth, pushing away her feelings and remaining the mysterious dark mage that everyone avoids? Please read, review, favorite and follow. I'd really appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first Fire Emblem fanfic, so it won't be amazing. Hopefully the characters won't be too ooc, I'm trying my best.

"Hey, Tharja!" Chrom called to his fellow Shepard, running towards her, "I've been meaning to speak to you."  
"What do you want?" The mage said less welcoming than imposed, flinching visibly as the prince sat down next to her. She didn't overly like people being near her, she did, however, make Chrom a slight exception - Chrom seemed.. different from all of those blithering idiot, waving they're weapons around thinking they are so impossibly tough where as Chrom seemed more humble and less full of himself; Tharja liked that in a man.  
"I would like to thank you," the blue-haired prince was blushing evidently, Chrom could feel the heat on his face as he did so. Oh, calm down, Chrom; he thought to himself, it's a girl, no more.

Tharja looked at Chrom, confused, "what could I have possibly done to please you?" The Ylissean prince looked at her in a way no one had ever looked at her before, a look of care and... a little something else that Tharja couldn't put her finger on, disappointment, perhaps?  
"You do not know?" Tharja shook her head in reply.  
"What do you expect me to do read your mind?!" She shot, angrily, she began to feel bad, "I'm sorry, I-I just..." She was cut off when Chrom put his finger softly on her thins lips; he had expected her to lash out and shout at him but she didn't, she just sat there, dumbfounded.  
"I would like to thank you..." Chrom began his voice in a low whisper, there faces centimeters away from each other, "for saving my life earlier today. And, in fact, the other 8 times, you are a loyal ally, I am honored to fight by your side, my lady."

Tharja stared at Chrom for a second, letting what he had said sink in for a while. "Prince Chrom... Y-you should not call me by such a title, I do not deserve it."  
The Blue-Haired boy took a deep shaky breath, taking something out of his pocket and hiding it in his hand. "Well... I guess you'll just have to get used to it. Because, I have felt something strong for you for a while, and I would be honored if you could be my bride." Chrom opened his hand, inside was a ring.

Tharja had never seen anything like it, the large diamond in the center glimmered in the sunlight and the band it lay on was pure gold, lined with rubies around the the middle was a small simble. The brand of the exalt. The mage's heart fluttered; how could she refuse. And, yet again, how _couldn't_ she refuse? Before him the Prince of Ylisse sat before her offering to spend all eternity with her, and she was only a Plegian sorceress who didn't want to die for the mad king. Plus, weddings weren't her thing, sure, she loved Chrom; but how did he know she wouldn't put a knife in his back the first chance she got? After a couple of seconds, she made up her mind, they would both be happy, for sure.

Tharja sighed deeply, took the hand which was holding the ring, and closed it. "I am sorry, Chrom. I can not, it is for the best." Tharja then stood up, and walked over to her tent, leaving the Prince baffled next, mouth open, and tears running down his cheeks.


	2. Update

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long, I've suffered from writers block. thank you DarkieDucessa, Gunlord500 and Ozzy Da Bear for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I know I said there was going to be more chapters of this but I've changed my mind because I am stuck for ideas. Sorry guys. However, if anyone does have any ideas for this, please PM me and I MAY consider continuing. Thank you for all the people that read this fic. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
**


End file.
